


Winning Over Hearts

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Balcifer (for the last chapter only), Dark Past, Dates, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns from a holiday at Gabriel's house with Gabe, that night Sam is invited over for dinner and it is love at first sight for Gabe, not so much for Sam. Gabe has two weeks to win Sam's heart, but will he be able to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat on the couch in their living room and glanced up at the clock for the eleventh time in half an hour, there was still another two hours left before he had to pick Castiel and Castiel's brother up from the airport. Dean and Cas had been together for just over a year now and it was the first time they had gone a week without seeing each other since they had made their relationship official. The week had been torturous without his younger (by two years) half and Dean was eager to see Cas again, he was also anxious about meeting Castiel's older brother; Gabriel, who would be staying with them for the two weeks he would be visiting.

Going over everything Cas had asked him to do and buy (including about thirty candy bars) Dean checked the clock again, it had only been four minutes since the last time he checked. Today was just going so slow and he had barely slept the previous night, for anticipation to see Cas again kept him awake into the early hours of the morning and even after he dozed off his sleep was disturbed by weird dreams.

Finally the clock ticked two fifty five and Dean grabbed his keys, wallet and phone then ran out of the house, almost forgetting to lock the door, and jumped into the Impala. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, only just sticking to the speed limit as he hurried to the airport.

Quickly parking the car, Dean jogged over to the 'arrivals' part of the airport and waited near the luggage collecting area. When Dean checked his phone there were no new messages or calls, the only thing it told him was that he had been waiting there for nine minutes. Then he was hit by a wall, a big, soft, warm wall, with lips; lips that were pressed against his own. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that it was Castiel who had attacked him, and as they continued to deepen the kiss Dean put his hands under Cas's ass, at the very top of his thighs and squatted slightly to lift the younger man. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and they stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, completely careless as to who was watching, until someone cleared their throat.

"Well it's good to know you two care about each other, but could you leave the great displays of affection until I've at least got some candy bars and don't have to watch you suck face." A voice behind Castiel said in a slightly amused, slightly disgusted tone.

Cas stopped mid kiss and blushed, Dean let him down and he turned around to the man who had just spoken "Sorry, Gabe. I asked Dean to get some candy for you, so there should be some at home…Oh, sorry, Dean, this is my brother; Gabriel. Gabe, this is my boyfriend; Dean."

Gabriel was shorter than Cas by a few inches and had golden hair that was slicked back, his eyes matched his hair and he was wearing an amused smile. Dean put his right hand forward to shake Gabe's hand and the other man shook it "I've heard all about you from Cassie, he hasn't shut up about you for the past week, it's kind of adorable actually."

Dean took Castiel's hand and squeezed it gently, Cas had not shut up about him all week, sometimes he thought he didn't deserve the angel that had flown into his life, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain, and he really was adorable.

The drive back home took two seconds compared to the gruelling drive to the airport earlier. While Gabe was getting settled and chowing down on candy bars in his room, Dean and Cas shared a few more deep 'welcome home' kisses and Dean confessed how much he missed his boyfriend "Please don't go away again, the bed was so lonely without you, I missed you so goddamn much!" he kissed Castiel again, a little more desperate then rubbed his nose slowly against the other man's and said softly "I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too, Dean. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere for a long time, a week away from you was trying for me too." Cas responded gently. Dean very rarely showed how emotional he was, but in those moments he was vulnerable and Castiel could smash his heart or make it glow. Some people thought they were sort of an odd couple at first, but once you saw them together, you just knew they were soul mates in every respect, Dean was made for Cas and Cas was made for Dean.

The couple kissed again then Dean pulled away a little and said "I hope it's alright, I invited Sam to come over for dinner tonight; I didn't really want Gabe to feel like a third wheel on his first night here."

"Thanks, Dean, that was a great idea." Cas smiled at his boyfriend and Dean grinned back.

Gabriel chose that moment to walk out and find the couple smiling at each other like idiots "I want whatever you two are on, it looks good." He joked.

Castiel ignored his brother's joke and said "Dean's brother; Sam, is going to join us for dinner tonight."

Gabe smiled "Is he hot?"

"He is more than decent." Cas affirmed.

Dean gave him a strange look and Cas said "What? I'm just acknowledging that Sam is good looking, he obviously got the same gene for looks that you did, though I will admit that I believe you to be the handsomer brother, but then I am biased."

Dean nodded and looked away but Cas caught the smug smirk on his face.

"Sam will be here at five thirty." Dean announced still looking out the window.

X X X

At five thirty one there was a knock on the door, which Gabriel insisted he answer. Gabe opened the door to find an extremely tall, handsome, brown haired man standing in front of him, Gabe couldn't help but look the man up and down, his eyes wide, 'this couldn't be Sam' he thought.

Then the tall man spoke "Hi, I'm Sam, you must be Gabriel, nice to meet you."

Sam had the most beautiful puppy dog eyes Gabe had ever seen and he was definitely 'more than decent' as Cas had put it, and he seemed so polite and well dressed and…was that a candy bar poking out of his pocket?

From that moment Gabe knew he was screwed; now he knew what they meant when people said 'it was love at first sight.'

"Meet to nice you!" Gabe said grinning like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is my Sabriel (with Destiel) fic Obviously I don't own the characters. And the very last line is not a typo (I stole it from 'I now pronounce you chuck and larry') just in case anyone thinks it is. hope you enjoy it =] Much love xox


	2. Chapter 2

All night, Gabriel never lost his smile for a second and took every opportunity to talk to Sam, learning about him and sussing out his relationship status while trying not to zone out and just stare at Sam's 'perfection'. When Sam finally left, Gabe shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. Dean and Cas gave him the same 'What's going on?' look.

"I'm in _love_!" he announced to the couple, massive smile never leaving his face.

"With…my brother?" Dean asked slowly.

"Yes!" Gabe answered as if it should have been obvious (because who else could be that perfect?).

"You only just met him though, how can you be in love after just four hours?" Dean just couldn't wrap his head around the situation.

"Oh, but, Dean-o, it was love at first sight."

"Sure it was, Gabe, how much did you have to drink?" Cas wasn't used to his brother acting like this, but he was used to his tricks, so he figured this was just one of them.

"I only had two beers. I'm not making this up, Cassie, the moment I laid eyes on the young Winchester I fell in love with him, I don't know how else to explain it to you." Gabe loved being known as a bit of a trickster, but when you actually tried to be serious, no one believed you; it was kind of like being the boy who cried wolf.

Castiel stared at his brother trying to tell whether this was actually real or not, being Gabriel it was hard to tell, but something made Cas think it was real, or at least partially real "If you still feel the same in the morning, then we can talk about it…or something. Dean and I are going to go to bed now."

"I'll be talking to you in the morning then, have fun tonight, don't break the bed." Gabe winked as he finished speaking and moved away from the door heading for his bedroom.

"Uh, um, we…" Dean mumbled.

Gabe turned back to the couple and added "Don't worry, I'll put some earphones in and won't hear a thing, I'm dead to the world once I go to sleep anyway, night." With that he proceeded to his bedroom and shut the door. Once he had changed into his sleeping attire, a pair of gold boxers, and fished his earphones and iPod out of his bag, Gabe slipped under the covers of the guest bed and put in his earphones, picking something random out of his playlist he pressed play. The rest of the world melted away and it was just the music and Sam in his thoughts.

Gabriel went back through the nights events in his mind and found himself grinning into the dark, this was definitely not some trick, he had really fallen for the young Winchester. It was a new experience for Gabe, he had never been in love before, never felt that spark with anyone. Sure he'd had relationships, with both males and females, but no one had ever captured him like this.

In the morning, he decided, he would ask Dean if Sam liked guys and if he thought Sam would be interested in him. Regardless of whatever Dean said, Gabriel knew he was going to pursue Sam anyway, he wouldn't give this up without a fight.

The next hour was spent coming up with ideas of how to woo Sam. Gabe decided he would try every day he was here, he would go to the library where Sam and Cas worked and just sit there every day if he had to, but he would win over Sam's heart.

Suddenly a muffled scream cut through his thoughts "Dean!" and for the second time that day Gabe was caught between disgust and amusement.

X X X

Dean and Cas were panting hard as they came down from their high and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Cas broke the relaxed silence "I'm sorry Gabriel is acting weird, but I think he is at least half serious about Sam, just don't get too annoyed about it."

"Well, to be honest, he's actually seems to be acting kinda love sick, which after the past week I can sort of relate to. I don't think Sam really noticed, but I don't think he's interested in Gabe in that way though. I'll put my foot down if it's really shitting Sam, but otherwise I'll try to stay out of it, okay?" Dean thought Gabriel might be good for his baby brother, Sam was very similar to Cas, and Dean thought Gabe was kind of similar to himself, and him and Cas were good for each other, so why wouldn't Sam and Gabe be good together? That was about as good as Dean Winchester logic ever got. Two plus two equalled four, right?

X X X

"I don't care what you say, I, Gabriel Novak, will win over Sam Winchester by any means necessary within the next two weeks." Gabriel announced as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Good luck then." Dean said not turning away from the stove where he was cooking bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"Just don't go overboard, okay?" Cas pleaded looking at his older brother from where he was sitting at the four seater table.

"I'm going to try something different every day until he agrees to go on a date with me." Gabe said basically ignoring Castiel. "Wow, being in love feels wonderful, is this how you guys feel all the time?"

"Uh, in a way, yes." Castiel answered shyly, it was kind of weird talking about this with Gabriel.

Dean finally turned around "You said you wanted some of whatever we are on, now you've got some." Gabe was about to make a smart remark when Dean added "Just shut up and eat while it's hot." He set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of three seats and they all tucked in, Gabriel already silently planning today's mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there's chapter 2, I love lovesick Gabriel, Hope youre enjoying it, much love xox


	3. Chapter 3

It was midday before Gabriel decided to put his first plan into action. It was a simple plan, he wasn't going to get extreme if he didn't need to. He only wanted Sam to go on a date with him and if Sam still wasn't interested by the end of the two weeks then Gabe accepted he'd have to leave it alone, not that he wanted to.

The first step was to get Cas and Dean to drop him off at the bakery near the library, where Sam and Cas worked, on their way to a movie, at least that's where they said they were going. The second was to enter the bakery and purchase two chocolate éclairs, Gabe had asked Cas and his brother had said that the éclairs were Sam's favourite. Dean had said that food was the way to only one Winchester's heart, and it wasn't Sam's.

Gabe headed in the direction of the library carrying two paper bags, obviously containing the delicious pastries. He was confident, as he walked, that the young Winchester would agree to go on a date with him, he knew Sam desired him at least a little bit. He could work with that.

He strolled along the path and under some jacaranda trees, their purple flowers fluttering in the slight breeze. Gabe picked one of the small flowers from a low branch and turned the corner to find the library.

Entering the building he noticed a large desk in the middle of the categorised shelves, with a small room behind it which he thought must act as a break room. Sitting behind the desk tapping at a computer was none other than Sam Winchester.

Gabriel wandered up to the desk in front of Sam "Excuse me." He started "Where can I find a book on winning the heart of an attractive male you're interested in?" He meant it as a joke but Sam hadn't looked up from his computer screen to see who it was and so answered professionally "Perhaps in the 'Adult Relationships' section you might find something. If you have any trouble let me know and I'll do my best to find what you need."

Sam still hadn't looked up from the computer so Gabe said devilishly "What if I need you?"

That got the young man's attention, his head shot up from the computer screen to find a grinning Gabriel leaning on the desk "Heya, Sammy."

"Oh, hello, Gabriel." Sam mumbled, slightly shocked by the older man's presence in their small town library.

"I told you to call me 'Gabe', kiddo." Gabe said fondly.

Sam nodded "Okay, Gabe, what are you doing in a library on your holiday, you didn't strike me as the bookworm type…"

"Well, I was looking for you, I brought pastries!" He announced as he held up the paper bags containing the éclairs, a grin splitting his face.

Sam eyed him "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because…I wanted to ask you to go out on a date with me, and I heard you like éclairs so I got you one." Gabe felt kind of nervous with Sam scrutinising him with his eyes, but he tried to keep his confidence up.

"Oh, well, um…I'm flattered, Gabe, but I'm not really looking for anyone, and I couldn't handle long distance, and…I'm sorry, it's just not a good idea." Sam tried to read Gabriel's expression to see how the older man was going to react, but he found the guy hard to read.

"I wasn't looking for anyone either." Gabe said more to himself than to Sam and the younger man gave him an odd look. Suddenly pulling his mind together Gabe spoke again "It's alright, kiddo, I've got thirteen days to get you to change your mind, I'll see you tomorrow, Sammy." With that he sat one of the éclairs on the desk in front of Sam, winked and walked out of the library.

Sam stared after him until Gabe had disappeared from sight, half of his mind was telling him he was an idiot for turning down an attractive guy who wanted to date him, and the other half was telling him exactly what he told Gabe. He reached over and picked up the paper bag apparently containing an éclair and when he opened it not only did he find an éclair but lying in the bag was a beautiful, purple jacaranda flower. Picking out the flower, Sam held it in his finger tips and felt a smile bloom on his face, that's ridiculous, the guy gives him his favourite pastry and a small flower and he's all smiles over it. Wait. How did Gabe know he liked éclairs? He had said that he 'heard' it, from who? Then two names sprung into his mind, obviously.

Sam got up and walked into the break room as he scrolled through his contacts and found 'Dean' then pressed call and held the phone up to his ear. Dean didn't answer until half way through the sixth ring "What's up, Sammy?" he sounded a little breathy but Sam ignored it.

"Are you and Cas trying to set me up with Gabriel?" No pussyfooting around, he wanted to know what this was about.

"Sounds like you said no, but it's his idea, not ours. We think he's actually really into you, though…you weren't a dick were you, 'cause we gotta live with him for two weeks."

"No, Dean, I wasn't a 'dick', he said he would see me tomorrow and that he had thirteen days to change my mind…"

"I think you should go on a date with him, you never know, you might end up liking him, don't forget you got me and Cas together."

"Yeah, but you and Cas were eye-fucking in public."

"Now we're fucking for real."

Sam could hear the smirk on Dean's face through his words "I didn't need to hear that."

"Well quit being afraid of dating and actually allow the guy to treat you for a night, Jesus Christ, Sam, he actually seems like a pretty good guy, you might be missing out on something if you don't. Anyway, it's up to you, Sammy-hang on-Cas says to come over for lunch on Sunday, he's cooking…"

"Alright, I'll come over, see you both on Sunday. Bye." Sam hung up.

So Gabriel was serious about dating Sam, Dean and Cas were telling both of them to go for it, and apparently a small part of himself wanted it too, so why wasn't he saying yes?

X X X

Dean hung up after Sam and put his phone away, he turned to Cas "Sorry, apparently your brother isn't as charming as he thinks he is, Sam turned him down, but that's probably not Gabe's fault."

They were lying on a blanket on the grass in between the Impala and a small lake, Dean's mother used to bring him here before she passed away, now it was Dean and Castiel's place to be alone together. Cas cuddled into Dean, breathing in his scent and said softly "Why doesn't Sam date?"

Dean sighed "In his last year of high school the guy Sam had been crushing on for about two years found out that Sam liked him and they dated, but he was an asshole to Sammy, and treated him like shit. The day of their graduation, the guy found a microphone and basically announced that their whole relationship was a joke and that he didn't even like Sam. Called Sam a bunch of names and him and his friends laughed while Sam bawled his eyes out. I was there, because I was watching Sam graduate, I got over to him and knocked him the fuck out. Then I grabbed Sam and we got the fuck out of there. So Sam has never dated again, even though I try to encourage him, but some stuff just screws you over. I thought maybe because Gabe is your brother he might be more open to it."

"Wow, poor Sam. I was given some trouble in high school for being gay, but that's just awful, I can understand why Sam would turn down Gabe." Cas said, clinging to Dean a little more tightly.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head and shook off the memories "Enough of that, I don't want to talk about Sam and Gabe, I just wanna be with you today."

"Mmmmm…sounds good, got anything in mind?" Cas asked slightly teasingly.

Dean grinned at his boyfriend "I might…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I know it kinda got a bit dark there with Sam's past, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways..much love xox


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Friday and when Gabe woke up it was quite dark outside, despite being nine o'clock in the morning. The clouds seemed to have rolled in overnight, but it did nothing to discourage him from attempt number two of winning Sam.

Today Gabe figured he would go back to the library and…and what? Badger Sam into going on a date with him? No. That was not the right way to do it. Maybe he should try a more subtle approach, something to just ease Sam into it, yeah, that could work.

Gabriel got up and showered, taking care of the morning wood, then proceeded to get dressed and headed into the kitchen to grab some food. Dean and Cas were already up and about, Cas was trying to make pancakes while Dean had his arms wrapped around his lovers waist and pressed light kisses to his neck. Gabe didn't complain, it was really quite adorable seeing his brother in love, and Dad knows he needed it. He always said 'dad' instead of 'god' as far back as he could remember, maybe because their dad had died when they were young and their mother always told them he was with god. Gabe thought that was bullshit but he still said 'dad' anyway.

"Good morning, Gabriel." Cas said without looking at him, Cas always knew when Gabriel was there, it was like he had a sixth sense about it.

"Morning, guys. Please don't stop on my account." He smiled as Dean moved away from Cas.

Dean sat at the table and asked "So what's on your agenda today?"

"I'm going back to the library to hang out with your brother." Gabe answered.

"A word of advice, don't push him too hard, he's not used to the whole dating thing." Dean advised as Cas put the stack of pancakes on the table and sat next to his boyfriend, putting a warm hand on his thigh and sliding it up to rest just before his groin.

Dean's breath hitched, but Gabe didn't notice as he put a few pancakes on his plate and replied "I'll take that into consideration, Dean-o."

"Good." Dean said glancing at Cas, who was smirking to himself for getting Dean back from when he was dipping his fingers into Castiel's pyjama pants while the dark haired man tried to concentrate on making pancakes earlier.

In fifteen minutes the pancakes were gone and an increasingly aroused Dean announced that he and Cas needed to shower before going out today. With that he grabbed his partner's hand and dragged him off to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut Dean pushed Cas up against it and kissed him hard, pushing his crotch into Cas's and moaning relief and pleasure into his lover's mouth.

Dean's shirt went first, and then Castiel's was removed by expert hands. Cas' fingers went to Dean's nipples, rubbing them, then leaning his head down and taking each into his mouth, sucking on them until Dean was groaning "Mmm, Cas…oh…"

Dean pulled down Cas' pants and ran his hand firmly over his partners bulge causing Cas to let out a sigh "Ahhhhh…Dean."

"God, Cas, the things you do to me." Mumbled Dean, who was fiddling with getting his own pants and boxers off. Once that task was complete, Dean dropped to his knees and nuzzled at the erection pushing against Castiel's underwear, mouthing it through the cloth. Cas was whimpering by the time Dean pulled his lover's underwear down to his ankles, he took the head of Cas' cock into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue "Dean, oh, oh, ah, Dean."

Dean let go of Cas and looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend grinning. Cas took a step back and opened the door of the shower, he turned the water to the right temperature and stepped in. What Dean did next turned Castiel's already hard cock into solid rock. Dean literally crawled, naked, across the tiled floor and into the shower, keeping eye contact with his partner the whole time. Castiel's legs went weak and he imagined himself as prey for a prowling Dean, it was submissive and dominant all at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Fuck, Dean, that was one of the hottest things I have ever-oh god" Cas didn't get to finish his sentence as Dean decided to lick from the base to the tip of Castiel's hard length.

From there Dean took Cas' cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head, letting his tongue play over the underside, until Dean withdrew the leaking erection and licked the beads of pre-come from the slit "Oh, oh…Dean, shit."

Cas was gripping the wall, as well as you can grip a wall, as Dean took him back into his mouth, and the man on his knees also started to pump his own throbbing erection.

Dean started to moan as he felt the end drawing closer and closer, Cas felt the vibration through the whole of his length and was beyond words, instead he let out a loud moan of his own and balled his right fist in Dean's hair. Suddenly Dean was taking his boyfriend deeper into his mouth and Cas was on the edge of orgasm "D-Dean, ahhh…Dean, I'm gonna-"

Choosing that moment to press lips to the base of Cas' cock and moan, Dean knew they were both so very close. Then Castiel was coming and Dean swallowed it all as his lover groaned his name as loud as he dared. As soon as Cas was finished, Dean pulled off his cock and allowed himself to finally come, painting the floor and using some choice profanities.

X X X

Later the pair would find a note left on the table by Gabriel, telling them to enjoy fucking and he'd be back for dinner. Gabe knew the moment Dean had pulled his brother from the kitchen what they'd be up to, so he decided to give them some privacy, he wanted to go anyway.

He could remember how to find the library on foot, considering it was fairly easy to navigate and it only took a twenty minute walk, twenty-five if you count the candy supply stop.

Gabe entered the library doors and found, yet again, Sam Winchester sitting at his desk, typing away on the computer in front of him. This time Sam noticed Gabriel from the moment he walked in, he was half excited, half dreading Gabe's visit.

"Hello, Gabe." Sam said in his professional voice.

"Hey there, Sammy" Gabriel replied, grin set on his face, as usual.

"So why are you here today?"

"I just wanna hang out with you today, maybe if you get to know me better, you might change your mind, see that I'm not some asshole, just after you for your stunning good looks." Gabe explained.

"Dean wouldn't let you near me if you were an asshole, not af-which I can see you're not, I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment." Sam was not about to tell him about his high school experience, no matter how much he was starting to feel for this guy.

Gabe was a smart man, he picked up that Sam had almost said 'not after' which he realised meant that poor Sam had had a bad experience with an asshole. Gabriel was an even smarter man for not pushing it, he just let Sam cover it up and kept up with the conversation, but now he was wondering what had happened to this beautiful man in front of him.

Sam let him stay and chat to him for the day, the more Gabe talked, joked and ate his candy, even though Sam told him that this was a library and he couldn't eat in here, the more Sam seemed to grow to truly like him.

It was four forty four before they knew it and Sam began his close down routine, that was when Gabe asked "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Um, no, why?" Was Sam's reply.

"Do you wanna go see a movie with me?" He could see Sam frown and his lips forming a 'no' so he added "Just as friends, won't be a date unless you want it to be..."

Sam mulled it over for a moment then he smiled "Sure, just as friends."

Gabe cracked another grin and said "Awesome, it's a date!...sorry figure of speech…"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to put a book on a shelf, meanwhile Gabriel mouthed "YES!" with the arm action included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the little destiel scene I cooked up, I felt like there was not enough destiel in the story..so yeh, much love xox


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you need us to drop you off at the movie, Gabe?" Cas asked from his seat at the kitchen table, while Gabriel dashed about, checking himself over and over and one more time just to be safe.

"Um, yes! That would be great, if its not too much trouble." Gabe replied before taking the last bite of his toast and rushing off again.

Finally Gabe deemed himself worthy of Sam's eyes and Dean and Cas dropped him off out the front of the cinema, telling him to call when he wanted to be picked up.

Gabe noticed Sam wasn't there yet, so he went up to the counter and bought two tickets to the movie they'd agreed on and a box of popcorn to share.

It was only four minutes later that Sam tapped Gabe on the shoulder causing the older man to spin around and grin at the young Winchester "Hey, Sammy, you look good."

"Oh, really? Thanks." Sam smiled at him, truth be told; Sam had actually rang Cas for help on what he should wear. The young Winchester had no idea about what you should wear on a non-official 'just-as-friends' date to the movies with an attractive older male, on whom you were crushing. Cas gave him good advice as always, sometimes he took it, sometimes he didn't, today he took it and it was paying off. Gabriel kept glancing at him, eyes dragging up and down the grey v-neck and black jeans Sam was wearing.

"You look good too, by the way." Sam said shyly as they entered the cinema and found their seats in the back row.

Gabriel grinned again and acknowledged the comment, he knew Sam liked him at least a little bit, and he loved it "Thanks, kiddo."

They sat the popcorn between them and took turns shovelling the delicious food into their mouths. There weren't many people in the theatre, and they all sat near the front, leaving Gabe and Sam isolated in the back row.

Gabe let his hand touch Sam's a few times as they reached for more popcorn, Sam didn't flinch but he was aware of their skin touching, he enjoyed the contact, he had had minimal contact with others over the past few years. He knew something was developing between them, but Sam was scared, high school had traumatised him and Gabriel was still mostly a stranger; a sweet, funny, attractive stranger, who seemed pretty head over heels for him.

Sam gently laid his left hand over Gabriel's right and left it there, see, it wasn't that hard to make contact. Gabe tensed ever so slightly; he didn't want to give Sam the wrong idea by tensing too much, but he didn't want to take control and hold the other man's hand. It would probably freak Sam out and Gabriel would lose the progress he had made, so he let the young Winchester take the lead and do as much or as little as he wanted.

Finally Sam slid his fingers into the gaps between Gabriel's and curled them so he was effectively holding the other man's hand, it felt so good to hold another person's warm hand in his own.

Gabe took that as permission to curl his fingers and hold Sam's hand too, he gave it a gentle squeeze, just so Sam knew he appreciated the touch. Sam squeezed back and let out a breath he was only partially aware he had been holding, maybe this would be okay, maybe he could open himself, his heart, to this man, maybe things could get better, and he could move on, just maybe…

Nothing else happened during the movie and when the credits began to roll and the lights flickered back into life, Sam let go of Gabe's hand and gathered his belongings and rubbish.

They didn't say anything about the hand holding, but Gabriel had a huge smile on his face and Sam felt a happiness deep inside himself, he knew it was Gabriel's influence.

"So do you want to go do something else today, or have you got other plans?" Gabe asked as they made it outside of the theatre where Cas and Dean had dropped him off.

"How do you feel about going for a walk around the lake? It only takes about forty minutes." Sam asked, he kind of wanted another opportunity to hold Gabriel's hand, and he felt like going for a walk after sitting for two hours in the cinema.

"I think I can manage it." Gabe replied pulling out a candy bar and ripping open the wrapper "Want some?" He offered.

"Um, sure, thanks." Sam took the half Gabe held out to him and they began to walk towards the lake and got onto the path that led all the way around and back to the same spot.

It started again with the light brushing of hands and fingers as they walked, but it quickly escalated to full blown hand holding within ten minutes.

They were almost back to where they started when thunder cracked overhead and it began to drizzle rain. The rain quickly got heavier and soon they were running back to Sam's car, laughing the whole way.

Sam fished out his keys and unlocked the doors to his car, they both got into the car and slammed the doors shut behind them, still giggling, clothes drenched and Sam's hair plastered to his face.

Slowly they caught their breath back and Gabriel took in the soaked sight that was Sam Winchester. He noticed that some of Sam's hair was hanging over his eye and Gabe automatically pushed the wet hair back whispering "You're so beautiful."

Sam blushed and immediately went about fixing his hair "So, um, do you want a lift back to Dean and Cas' place?"

"Sure, thanks, as long as its not too much trouble." Gabe wasn't going to say no to spending an extra few minutes with Sam out of the rain.

"Its fine." Confirmed Sam as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

It didn't take long to get back to Dean and Castiel's house and Sam shut off the engine. Gabe opened his door and turned to Sam "I had a really awesome day, Sam, thanks for, you know...and bringing me back. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

"I had a pretty great day too, Gabe, thanks for taking me out. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about lunch tomorrow, guess I'll see you then." Sam responded.

Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam's right cheek "Bye, Sam." He said as he fled from the car and skipped up to the front door.

Sam blushed again and whispered back, stunned, "Bye, Gabe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so howd you like it? I hope It wasn't too cliché, much love xox


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, kiddo." Gabe said enthusiastically as he opened the door to the younger Winchester, who was clutching a fresh baked apple pie in his huge hands. Sam had become skilled at making pie considering he had been making it for Dean's birthday for about ten years.

Dean and Cas came out of the kitchen to greet their guest, not that Sam was really a guest.

"Pie!" Dean exclaimed in happiness and started for the pie in Sam's hands.

Sam was used to this and pulled the plate away from Dean "It's dessert, the pie is for everyone, Dean."

Dean pouted and Cas patted his upper arm, taking the pie from Sam and wandering back into the kitchen after welcoming him.

"I'm gonna go see if Cas needs any help." Sam announced and followed Cas into the kitchen, finding him standing by the stove stirring the contents of a pot, and to be honest, it smelt really good (but then Castiel's cooking always did) "Cas?" he ventured.

The smaller man turned around "Yes, Sam?"

"Thanks, for the, um, you know, the advice you gave me yesterday." Sam stumbled with his words.

Cas smiled at him "You're welcome, I'm glad you took it this time. You had a good day with Gabriel then?"

"So am I! Cas, it was just kind of amazing, going out with him felt right in ways that I've never known. He didn't try anything; he was just sweet and patient and let me control all the situations. I agreed to go out as 'just friends', but I feel like it was more, and just that amount was perfect. Um, this isn't weird for you is it? Me, talking about your brother like this…" Sam took a breath of air and realised he had a soft smile plastered on his face, which made him grin a little.

"Sam, I don't have a problem with you talking about my brother, remember this was basically reversed when Dean and I were starting and I came to you for help. I'm just being a good friend and returning the favour." Cas assured him.

"So, can I, um, ask for a little more advice?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Of course, what do you need help with?"

"What do I do now? I mean, I am starting to really like him and he has said that he is interested in me, but where do I go from here? Should I even let it go anywhere? He is going back home in just over a week and what happens then?"

Cas took in everything and thought it over for a few moments, then he said "Well, why don't you ask him his full intentions of what he is willing to do if you pursue this thing you have going on…instead of dancing around it, just ask some questions, ask him to hang out at your place tomorrow and go from there, and Sam…Gabe is not merely 'interested', he is quite head over heels for you."

Sam blushed a little "Oh, um, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Cas."

"Always happy to help you out, Sam." Cas said as he bent to open the oven, heat and yummy smelling aromas spewed out of the oven as he opened it and he added "Can you tell Dean and Gabe that lunch is ready, please?"

"Sure." Sam said as he headed back out of the kitchen. He found the two men sitting on the couch discussing 'the greatest movies of all time', he rolled his eyes and spoke loudly "Cas says lunch is ready, guys."

Both men on the couch stopped talking and looked up at Sam, then glanced at each other and scrambled to get off the couch and into the kitchen, where they sat at the table and waited like impatient five year olds for the food they were promised.

Sam and Cas glanced at each other and rolled their eyes; typical.

X X X

"I. Am. Stuffed." Dean announced to the table of four as he set his knife and fork down on his empty plate and leant back in his chair.

"I second that." Gabriel acknowledged, leaning back in his own chair grinning.

"Yeah, thanks, Cas, that was great." Sam chimed in.

"You're welcome. You two go talk on the couch, Dean will help me clean up." Cas responded, and Dean pouted but got up and started clearing dishes anyway.

The couple made quick work of the table and dishes in the sink, and when they finished Cas put his arms around Dean's neck, and kissed him deep and passionate. A loving smile reaching both pairs of eyes "I love you." Cas whispered against Dean's lips.

"I love you, too, Cas."

X X X

Sam and Gabe got settled on the couch as the younger Winchester speculated "You know, I have never seen a couple more in love than those two. Dean has never done the dishes without a fight, I usually ended up doing the dishes at home, but I guess he cooked most of the meals…anyway…so what are you doing tomorrow?"

Gabe just grinned at Sam, he loved hearing the younger man talk, okay, maybe he was in love with everything about Sam, but still "Seeing you of course, what else would I be doing?"

"Oh, um, I dunno, spending time with your brother?" Sam answered startled that Gabe already planned on seeing him again; he should have expected it by now.

"I just spent a week with him at my place, don't get me wrong, I love Cassie, he's my brother, but we are quite different and we'd get bored of each other. Plus he and Dean are both on work holidays, so let them enjoy it together. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Understandable. Well, I was going to invite you over to my place tomorrow, just to hang out, maybe watch a few movies, I heard the weather is supposed to be stormy tomorrow, thought it might be cool…ya know, if you want to…" Sam hoped he didn't sound like an idiot just then, he was a bit nervous about asking Gabe over to his house.

Gabriel moved a little closer to Sam on the couch and said "Sammy, I would love to spend the day at your place, just give me the time and address and I'll be there." He smiled and tentively gripped Sam's right hand lightly, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the back of his hand.

Sam tried not to blush but it was impossible, especially as Dean and Cas decided it was a good time to enter the living room. The only reason he didn't run away was that he noticed Gabriel had a slight flush to his cheeks also; he could deal with a little embarrassment if Gabe could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you don't mind the huge chunks of dialogue, hope youre enjoying this fic, much love xox


	7. Chapter 7

The weather forecast had been correct for once, so when Sam woke up on Monday morning it was overcast, very windy and it had obviously rained during the night. He looked at the clock beside his bed noticing it was eight thirty, which meant Gabe wouldn't be there for another hour and a half.

Upon getting out of bed, Sam took a quick shower and got dressed in some loose jeans with a rip in one knee and a red shirt, covered by a black hoodie. He proceeded to the kitchen to pour some healthy cereal into a bowl with a big slurp of milk and sat at his small table spooning the quickly softening substance into his mouth.

Sam had already cleaned up his place and placed extra pillows and blankets on the couch for the movies, now all he had to do was wait for Gabriel to show up. He turned on the radio and flicked through one of the magazines he had laying around.

At nine forty there was a knock on the door and Sam bolted to it, he opened the door and standing on the step was Gabriel carrying a bag of chips and a block of chocolate in one hand "Hey there handsome, can I come in? Its freezing out here." Gabe smiled at the young Winchester and Sam melted a little; this wasn't just a crush anymore.

"Hey, Gabe, you're early. Yeah, yeah come in…" Sam responded and held the door open for the shorter man, abruptly shutting it once Gabe had crossed the threshold.

"Sorry I'm early; I just couldn't wait any longer." Gabe apologised glancing around Sam's house "Nice place." He added.

"Its okay, I wasn't doing anything anyway, thanks."

"Cool, well I brought chips and chocolate for the movies, where should I put them?"

"Great, um, just put them there." Sam said pointing to the coffee table in the middle of his living room.

Gabe set down the food and sat on the long couch looking up at Sam he grinned "Which movie first?" He asked.

"Uhhh…I figured I'd let you pick the first one, my collection is in this cupboard." Sam pulled open the door to the cupboard as he spoke, revealing shelves of DVDs.

Gabe got back off the couch and browsed the movies for a few minutes before picking one out and handing it to Sam. Gabe then went and made himself comfortable on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself while Sam put the DVD in the player.

Sam curled up on the other end of the couch, covering himself in another blanket. When they were both comfortable and the chips had been opened, Sam pressed 'play' on the DVD remote and the movie started.

They were silent, apart from the crunch of chips and the short comments at certain parts of the movie, until the credits rolled and Sam hit 'stop' and 'eject' on the remote. He got up and removed the disc, putting it back into its case "Another one?" He asked.

"Sure, your turn to choose, kiddo." Gabe answered with a smile.

Sam quickly chose the next movie and went back to the couch where he sat right next to Gabriel, pulling the shorter man's blanket half over him and his own blanket over the top. As the movie started Sam moved his hand under Gabriel's blanket and intertwined their fingers upon finding the other man's hand. Gabe turned his head and smiled at the young Winchester, and Sam couldn't help smiling back at him.

After the second movie finished, the pair decided it was time for some lunch. Cas had given Sam some extra soup from the previous day, so they heated that up and ate it with some bread and butter.

Sam told Gabe it was his turn to pick if he wanted to watch another movie, which he did, so Sam put on another one and they settled back on the couch, with Sam sitting in one corner and Gabe sitting next to him with Sam's legs draped over his lap and their hand holding continued.

Twenty minutes into the third movie Gabe looked at Sam's face, he must have stared for at least a minute, but Sam didn't notice until Gabriel leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sam let go of his hand and pulled away, eyes wide with surprise "W-why did you do that?"

"Because I'm pretty far gone on you, Sam, and you obviously like me back…I just wanted to feel your lips with mine."

"Look, Gabe, I do like you, a fair bit, but if I let this happen then you go home…what happens then? I already told you I don't want to do long distance, I don't see how it would work. I don't want to get hurt again."

"I will never hurt you, Sam. If you are serious about this, and you would really want to date me, I could move here, and then I could be close to Cassie too. Of course I'd get my own place-"

Sam cut Gabe off "Wait, you are willing to just up root your life and move here to be with me?" He was not expecting this.

"Yeah, pretty much, I mean, I'd be sad to leave my friends behind, but it would be worth it to be with you."

"Wow, Gabriel, um, I-I don't really know what to say. How can you just make that decision after only knowing me for a few days?"

Gabe smiled "Sammy, the first night I was here, you came over for dinner and when I opened the door and I saw you, I fell in love with you before you even spoke. It was love at first sight for me."

Sam blushed and said slowly "Oh, wow…Um…Any other bombshells you wanna drop on me today?"

Laughing Gabriel said "Nah, kiddo, that's it. I love you and I want to move here to be with you, that's about as big a bombshell as I've ever dropped on anyone."

"Gabe, I think I need to tell you something…" Sam knew he needed to know now, before they committed to anything.

"Okay…I'm listening."

"I've only ever been in one relationship, it was in high school, and the guy…he, um, he hurt me, badly - not physically - but he hurt me, and I guess that's why I've never tried again. I guess I should also admit to being a virgin. There are my two bombshells…" Sam felt better now Gabriel knew.

"Well, let me counteract you're bad experience with a good one…And I will go as slow as you need me to, I will be in this for the long-haul, I can wait for you."

"You still want me with all my baggage?" Sam asked, he needed to be sure; this was going to be one of those moments where he would make a life altering decision.

"Sam, I'd take you with all the baggage of a jumbo jet, the question is; do you want to be with me, do you want us to be together and give it a proper go for the long term?" Gabriel was serious now, this was breaking point; if Sam said 'yes' they would start dating and Gabriel would move here, no questions asked, but if he said 'no' Gabe would leave him alone, for good.

"I, Gabe, I…" Sam stumbled over words, his brain wasn't working, but then Gabriel looked away and he began to get up. That's when Sam knew he wanted Gabe to stay, not just for today or another week, but he wanted him to stay for a long time and never leave. So Sam did something he hadn't done in years, he stood up, turned Gabe to face him and kissed the shorter man, trying to convey everything he felt and wanted to say into that one long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so what do you think of this development? much love xox


	8. Chapter 8

"So, little bro, I have awesome news." Gabe announced standing in the kitchen while Cas cooked dinner.

Cas gave him a look and said "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Sam and I are dating! He finally admitted he wanted me. And I'm gonna move here in a few weeks…not with you guys obviously, I'm going to get my own place. I am so so happy!" Gabe was a tad hyperactive, the whole thing was a bit thrillingly overwhelming (and maybe he'd had a _lot_ of candy) and of course Gabriel loved every second of it.

Castiel's eyes lit up "Wow, Gabe, congratulations. It will be nice to have you around more."

Dean walked into the kitchen then, following the smell of Castiel's cooking and noticing something happening he said "What's going on? Gabe looks like he's won the lottery." Which is exactly how the shorter man felt, he felt like he'd won the best lottery in the world.

"I won the heart of your brother, so yeah, I basically won the lottery" He responded immediately "Also, I'm gonna be getting my own place around here very soon."

"Well, congrats to you and Sammy. Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you then…" Dean speculated.

"Sure will, Dean-o."

X X X

Sam had to work on Tuesday, but Gabriel spent the day with him anyway, sneaking some kisses in when no one was looking and making out against the desk after closing. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday followed suit, except that there may have been a fair amount of progressive groping as the days stacked up.

Saturday, Sam invited Gabriel over again, as soon as Sam opened the door, Gabe was kissing him and after a short make out session, the older man laughed and said "Well, hey, kiddo."

"Hi." Sam chuckled a little breathlessly.

Smiling Gabe asked "So, what are we doing today?"

"Hmm, I dunno, thought we could maybe do a little kissing, or make out, or watch a movie, or cuddle, or make out, or go lay out in the sun and make out, perhaps some groping," He moved closer and whispered the last part in Gabriel's ear "and maybe a little more…"

Gabe felt Sam's words and voice go straight to certain parts of his anatomy and he choked slightly when he spoke "S-Sam…"

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, yet, but I'm twenty four, Gabe, I have a sex drive just like you, I want to, you know, do things."

"You're suddenly very confident about everything…" Gabe said slightly unsure.

Sam blushed a little and told his boyfriend "I feel safe with you, and I have waited so long, I don't want to wait anymore. You are so patient and wonderful, but…to be honest, I'm kinda antsy…Look, I'm ready, okay? I promise, I'll stop you if I don't want to do something…"

Gabe held up his hands and Sam stopped talking and gave the other man a chance "Okay, okay. I'm not saying no, I was just checking."

"Good…so my room is-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel's lips on his as he was pushed gently against the wall. Sam melted against Gabe's touches and kisses and he almost had to carry the young Winchester to his bed, almost.

Once they made it there, Sam crawled onto his bed and laid on his back, both their shirts already thrown to the floor, and Gabriel got on the bed to press the bottom half of his body against Sam's, but held their chests apart as they kissed some more. Gabe ran his left hand over Sam's right nipple while he sucked a hickey into the younger man's neck, causing Sam to jerk his hips up into Gabe's, effectively causing them to both groan in pleasure.

Gabe continued to grind his hips into Sam's, their quickly hardening lengths rubbing together through their underwear and pants. As Gabriel worked his way down Sam's toned body, licking and kissing at various locations, he also dragged down both of Sam's last remaining clothing items. Sam lifted his hips to help the process and was finally naked. Sitting back on his knees, Gabriel admired his boyfriend's bare body then proceeded to strip himself of the rest of his clothing too.

De-clothed, Gabe crawled back up between Sam's legs and said "You okay? Need me to slow down or anything?"

"No, no, please, Gabe, keep going." Sam replied quickly, his breathing a bit heavier than normal.

Gabriel nodded and settled himself between Sam's legs, he ran his hands up muscular thighs and leant down to bite the inner thigh, just before the groin. Sam cried out "Oh god."

Wrapping a hand around the base of Sam's erection, Gabe guided the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, flicking his tongue against Sam's now leaking slit, while the young Winchester moaned "Ah, Oh, fuck."

Suddenly, Gabe was taking Sam's whole cock down his throat, (what? This wasn't his first blowjob, he was actually quite good at deep throating, thank you very much) Sam was so overwhelmed by the sensation that he almost screamed "Oh my god! Gabriel!"

Gabe made sure to hum before retracting with powerful suction and Sam's mind was lost to the world. He moved back up Sam's body and kissed his boyfriend, Sam noticed he could taste himself a little as Gabe kissed him, he didn't really mind it.

Soon Gabe began to grind against Sam again, the younger man responding by meeting each thrust "Do you have any lube?" Gabe asked knowing it would be easier with lube.

Sam stopped and thought about it "Uhhh, yeah, Dean made me buy some a couple months ago." He reached over to the drawer near his bed and pulled out a small bottle, giving it to Gabe.

Gabriel wasted no time, uncapping the bottle and pouring a good amount onto his hand. Then his hand was spreading the cool liquid over both their cocks, he held them together in the same hand and thrust once, twice and a third time, just to be sure there was enough lube "Still good?" Gabe checked one last time.

"Yes." Sam said breathlessly and that was all Gabriel needed. He began to thrust against Sam's cock and the young Winchester matched his pace. Gradually increasing speed, Gabe used a few hand tricks he knew and they both moaned loudly.

It didn't take long for either of them to finish, this being their first time together and all. When Gabe bit down on Sam's nipple, the taller man knew he wouldn't last much longer and within the next few thrusts he released himself all over both of them crying "Gabe!" Gabriel lost it when Sam cried out his name and he came in much the same fashion as Sam; painting them and groaning out his lover's name.

When they had calmed down enough to lie cuddled together, (after cleaning themselves) Sam felt utterly blissful, he had never felt better in his life, and he knew had made the right choice.

Gabe opened his eyes and stared into Sam's "I love you, Sam." He said gently smiling.

Sam smiled back at him and kissed him briefly "I love you, too, Gabriel." And he knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I know I skipped a few days…but this was what came out, its probably not the best smut you've ever read, but yeah. Much love xox


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had given Gabriel the spare key for the duration of his visit, so Gabe let himself in after Sam had dropped him off and they spent ten minutes making out in the car. He walked into the living room to get to the kitchen and noticed his brother asleep cuddling an also sleeping Dean, head on his chest, on the couch, covered in a blanket and the T.V on.

Gabe grinned and tip toed over to the foot of the couch and pulled out his phone, he clicked the camera app and took a photo of the slumbering couple. The click must have woken Castiel because he stirred and blinked sleepily at Gabe.

"Its just me, Cas, go back to sleep." The older brother half whispered.

Cas yawned and said back "Okay, but I want that photo later…"

Gabriel chuckled "Sure thing, little bro." He replied as he slipped out of the room, Cas had already fallen back asleep.

X X X

On Sunday Sam and Gabe went out for lunch with Dean and Cas, then the couples split for the rest of the day. Dean and Cas drove to their place by the lake and laid on a blanket under the trees, Dean had been restless and a bit jumpy all day, now he just couldn't lay still. Cas sat up and eyed Dean who was playing with something in his pocket, probably his phone "Dean? Is everything okay? You've been fidgeting non-stop all day."

Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, so they could face each other "Oh, sorry, I'm just…um, okay, look, Cas…" He took one of Castiel's hands into his own and looked his boyfriend in the eyes "The first day I saw you, it felt like I knew you, like a part of me recognised you, despite us never meeting. When Sam introduced us I could tell you felt the same, and then I finally got myself together and asked you on a date and that was one of the best nights of my life. Everything has just gotten so much better from there. From that first night I knew that I never wanted to be without you, and I fell in love with you. Every day you make me fall in love with you a little more." Dean dug his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a small deep blue, velvet box "Castiel, I love you with everything I have, as long as I have you my world keeps spinning," Dean let go of Cas' hand to open the little box, revealing a shiny silver ring "Will you marry me?"

Castiel's eyes went wide as Dean pulled out the box and opened it, then Dean asked Cas to marry him and the younger man sat there stunned for moment before everything caught up with him "OH MY- Dean!" He lunged forward, crushing their lips together and pushing them back onto the blanket.

When Cas gave him a chance to breath Dean asked hopefully "So that's a yes, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Dean, oh my god, Dean! Yes. I love you so much." Came the response and Cas kissed his fiancé again.

Dean cracked a huge smile, pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Castiel's left ring finger. Cas held his hand up to his face and examined the ring, happiness plastered all over his face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling and kissing and Dean allowing himself to be a bigger sap than he already was and Cas just eating it all up, he loved it when Dean got all lovey for special occasions.

X X X

Dean texted Sam telling them that he and Cas were going out for dinner so Gabriel knew where they were. He had already booked a fancy restaurant and the night turned out amazing. Cas drank most of a bottle of red wine to himself, he had a moderate sort of tolerance for wine, so he was only mildly tipsy when they left.

He cuddled into Dean's side the whole drive home and kissed his fiancé passionately before getting out of the car. Dean tried to open the front door but Cas pushed him against it, kissing Dean again and rubbing his body against the older man's "I love you, Dean, you make me so happy," He looked down at his tented pants and added "You make my body happy too." Cas giggled.

Dean grinned and rolled his eyes, then he finally got the door open "I love you too, now get in there, you gorgeous thing."

Cas went inside and gripped Dean's loose tie pulling Dean against him and kissing his fiancé, some tongue becoming involved.

"Uh, hey guys…" A voice suddenly said from the couch.

Cas let go of Dean's tie and they stopped kissing to look in the direction of the voice and seeing Sam and Gabe sitting on the couch.

"Oh, um, hey, what are you two doing here?" Dean said, but was over taken by Cas going over to them and showing off his ring "Guess what! Dean proposed!"

Sam was a little shocked "Wow, congratulations guys!" and hugged his best friend, then his big brother.

Gabriel congratulated them both as well, then Castiel burst out with "I am marrying the most amazing, sexiest man in the world, I am soooooo happy."

Chuckling Dean moved in closer and said "Okay, come on then, let the amazing sexy man take you to bed. Goodnight guys."

Sam and Gabe both bid the couple goodnight, Dean led Cas to their bedroom and shut the door. Cas had a drink from the water bottle they kept in the bedroom, he then walked back up to Dean, feeling a bit more sober and looked his fiancé up and down grinning. Castiel stroked Dean's tie and said suggestively "So, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I kinda have a thing for dean proposing to cas, and they are so lovey and cute, and I just had to put in this destiel chapter, I hope you like it, much love xox


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time since he had arrived, Gabe didn't see Sam at all for a whole day. Instead he forced himself to go house hunting as he was going home on Wednesday and needed to find somewhere to live here before he went. After four hours of fruitless searching, Gabriel, Dean and Cas finally pulled up at a place that Gabe liked immediately "This is it!" He exclaimed and got out of the car.

It was two stories high, slightly old looking and had a good sized yard. The house was situated on the outskirts of the town, which made it a ten minute drive to Sam's place. The trio walked up the driveway to the house and peered in the windows at the front, inspecting the inside, and then walking around the side to check out the back of the house. At the back of the house there was a bird bath and a garden bed with roses trying desperately to grow in the dry soil.

"Yep, this is perfect." Gabe announced to the couple.

"Dude, this looks like an old lady's house." Dean told him.

"Well I happen to like old things." He retorted.

"Oh. Okay. Rent will probably be expensive…" Dean thought out loud.

"I'm not renting it, Dean; I'm going to buy it."

Said man looked at him "What? Are you some kind of millionaire or something?"

Gabe laughed "No, I inherited some money from a relative, I offered to split it with Cassie but he said no."

Shock spread on Dean's face and he turned to Cas "Why'd you say no?"

"Because, it is Gabriel's and I don't need it, the only thing I buy is books or things for you." Cas answered then smirked "And Gabe needs it to feed his sugar addiction."

"Now I have a Sam addiction too." He joked. "Anyway, let's go get the wheels turning at the real estate."

They spent another few minutes checking out the house with Gabriel grinning before heading to the real estate, where Mr Crowley helped them seal the deal with the house.

X X X

Later that day when the three men returned home, Gabe waited for Sam to finish work then called to tell him the good news.

Sam answered on the third ring "Hey, Gabe."

"Heya, kiddo. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I bought a house today! I can move in after next Monday when everything will be finalised."

"Oh, wow! That's so awesome."

"Yep! So how was work?"

"It was okay, missed you being there though."

"Well maybe I can see you tonight?"

"Sorry, I promised my friend, Jess, that I would go see some chick flick with her."

"Aw, it's okay, go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye, love you."

"Bye, Sammy, love you, too." Gabe hung up and made his way out to the living room where Dean and Cas were discussing wedding plans and ideas.

"Do you guys need any help with anything? Sammy's going out tonight so I'm all yours." He asked the couple and sat on the single couch.

"Uh, okay, well we need a date first I think…" Cas said a little unsure, he'd never been involved in a wedding, let alone planned one.

Gabe thought for a moment "Hmm, how about the day you guys met?"

"November fifth? Yeah, what do you think, Cas?" Dean turned to his fiancé, he thought it was fitting and had significance, he liked it.

Cas placed a kiss on his lips "I like it." He smiled.

X X X

The next day Gabriel went to the library and spent the day with Sam, asking him about his night with Jess and the chick flick he saw, just listening to his boyfriend talk.

"Gabe…I'm gonna miss you, how long til you can come back?" Sam said completely changing topics.

"It's just two weeks, Sammy, I'll miss you too, but I've got tons to do. I'll text you while you're working so you don't get too bored without me here bugging you."

Sam laughed "Well at least Cas will be back at work, so I'll have him to talk to."

"True, and I'll be back before you know it, for good." Gabriel assured him.

"Sorry I can't come to the airport with you tomorrow."

"Its okay, I'd never get on the plane if you were there, giving me those big puppy dog eyes."

"Okay, fair point."

They spent at least half an hour together after closing just kissing and cuddling before Sam finally took his boyfriend back to Dean and Cas'. Gabe kept saying "Just one more" and Sam would give him another kiss, neither of them wanting to leave the other, even if it was only two weeks.

Eventually Gabe tore himself away and went inside. He could smell something yummy coming from the kitchen and knew Cas must be cooking dinner. Gabriel had been right and when he came back out to the kitchen after changing, there was curry and rice on the table. The three men talked over dinner and for a couple of hours after that, until it started getting late and Gabe bid the couple goodnight.

He got into bed and laid there, thinking about each day he had spent there, wooing Sam and winning his heart, his decision to move here and Dean proposing to Cas. Everything had happened so fast, everything felt so right and he couldn't wait to start this new part of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

It had already been ten days since Gabe had flown back home. Ten days since he had seen Sam. Ten days since he had kissed or touched his boyfriend. Four days until he could go back.

Gabriel missed his young Winchester and resolved to texting him at random hours of the day and night, which Sam always replied to within fifteen minutes. Today had been no different, except tonight Sam rang Gabe, instead of the other way around.

He had been packing away his DVD collection into a huge box, when his cell began to ring. Tripping over boxes to get to it, Gabe finally found it and saw Sam's name on the caller ID before promptly answering "Hello, this is Gabriel in the city of boxes, how may I help you?"

"You always make me laugh, Gabe, still packing then?" Sam responded chuckling.

"You know it, kiddo."

"Remind me when you're coming back again?"

"I leave in two days and will be there in four days, it will take us two days with the truck, I'm just glad I have friends in the removalist business."

"Okay." Sam sighed.

"Hey, I miss you too, Sammy, but don't worry, I'll be there soon, alright?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Maybe I should text you twice as much?" Gabe suggested.

That made Sam laugh "If you text me any more than you already do, my phone will blow up."

"So I should text you less?"

"Hell no."

Sam and Gabriel both laughed, both feeling a little better. The constant texting, learning about each other and their lives had brought them closer and re-affirmed how they felt about each other. It reassured Gabriel that he was making the right decision and relieved Sam's mind that his choice was also the correct one.

"Well, I better go, Sammy, I've still got a fair bit to get done in the next two days, and there's this very attractive young guy that I must text continuously, lest he forget that I am crazy about him, and that I love him." Gabriel teased his boyfriend.

"Oh, well, sounds like you have your hands full then." Sam teased back.

"Mhmm, my hands full of you…I wish they were full of you." He replied suggestively.

"Four days and they can be, I think I should take a day off work…"

"Just one? You'll need at least three."

Sam chuckled then said "Okay, Gabe, I'll text you, have a good night."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy, love you."

"Love you, too."

X X X

Finally the day came for Gabe to move, he helped Lu and Balthazar, his two removalist friends, load their truck and they hit the road. Gabriel drove alone in his car, they stopped every few hours for a toilet and food break, and stayed at a motel overnight.

By three the next afternoon, the trio pulled up in front of Gabriel's new house and quickly began to unpack furniture and boxes. At four they got a visitor; Sam.

As the young Winchester got out of his car, Gabriel stood on his steps and grinned "Hey, kiddo, you miss me?"

Sam lent against his car "Not at all." He replied coolly, also grinning.

"Get up here and kiss me already." Gabe replied suddenly desperate to touch his boyfriend.

Pushing off his car, Sam made it to Gabe in seconds and crushed their mouths together, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, and one hand in his hair. Sam soon gained access into the shorter man's mouth and they both groaned quietly as their tongues met.

From the doorway Lu wolf whistled and the pair broke apart, with Sam blushing.

"Lu, Balthazar, this is my boyfriend, Sam. Sam these are my friends, Lu and Balthazar, who helped me bring all my crap here." Gabe announced.

They shook hands "Nice to meet you." Said Balthazar in his British accent.

"Yeah, Gabe has been talking about you non-stop for the past two weeks." Lu added.

Sam blushed again "Only good things I hope."

"Of course, though we thought he was exaggerating about your height." Lu informed him.

"Well I told you it was true." Gabe defended.

"Yeah, so said Loki." Balthazar contributed.

"Loki?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh, in high school Gabriel was a big trickster, so we nicknamed him Loki after the god of mischief." Lu said.

"Well we didn't need to nickname you." Gabe laughed.

"He's got a point, babe." Balthazar pointed out.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Lu reminded him.

"Mmmm, no, you did not." Was the reply as Balthazar smirked.

"Alright, we better get everything inside before it gets dark." Gabriel said ending that line of conversation.

Everyone agreed and spent the next two hours moving furniture and boxes with room names to where Gabriel directed. Sam ordered them Chinese once everything was inside and they ate, the four of them sitting around Gabe's six seater table.

Luckily he had a spare double bed as Lu and Balthazar were staying for a couple of days, and they went to bed around nine that night, as it had been a long drive. Sam stayed as well, lying next to Gabriel, with the older man's head on his chest. Both of them were content and happy. Gabe knew this was the start of something that would change his life in all the best ways.

As he fell asleep against the rhythmic rise and fall of Sam's chest, Gabriel couldn't help but marvel at how fast Sam had won his heart and how amazing it felt to win, not only Sam's heart, but all of him. He truly had won the lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, soooo that was the last chapter of Winning Over Hearts. I'd like to thank you all for your support and reviews and reading it all the way through to the end. I really hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought of the story, anything you liked in particular or something. I should probably mention that Lu was short for Lucifer, and I had to add them at the end, I am kind of obsessed with Balcifer thanks to L. Greene (she writes really good Supernatural fics!) anyway, thanks for reading, much love xox


End file.
